Ventana Abierta
by Risana Ho
Summary: Lo que representaba Sion para él: su ventana abierta. Jamás permitiría que la cerraran frente a sus ojos.


_**Discleimer**_: Para comenzar, los personajes de No.6 no son de mi propiedad u.u, pertenecen exclusivamente a Asano-san, yo por mi parte, no me quería quedar con las ganas de escribir algo sobre Nezumi y Sion n.n

.

**Ventana Abierta**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Por un leve momento, notó una ligera ráfaga de aire golpear contra su rostro. Sintió frio, hundiéndose entre la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello para abrigarse. Pronto sería de noche, pero no quiso moverse de su cómodo lugar. En vez de eso, sus ojos grises se posaron sobre el gran muro que se alzaba a lo lejos, provocando una ligera sensación de molestia que abordo su interior.

Nezumi, un chico que suponía no poder confiar en nadie, se sintió realmente derrotado…

Tenues recuerdos que ocultaba dentro de su corazón inundaban constantemente sus sentidos, provocando que sus memorias pasaran ante él, como si fueran una entretenida película.

_¿Cómo olvidarlo?_

No podía, era sobrepasar los límites de la realidad y volver a vivirlo.

Percibir sus largos cabellos azules pegándose sobre su rostro por la fuerte lluvia que caía en aquel entonces. Su brazo herido sostenido con fuerza por el contrario, su mirada llena de miedo y desesperación. No podía más. Él mismo lo admitió. Se sintió desolado, sin esperanzas o fuerzas para seguir adelante. Después de todo, nadie ayudaría a un completo extraño. Sin embargo, en su adverso camino, apareció esa inocente _ventana abierta._

Un milagro para él.

Nezumi, quien pensó que ya nada valía la pena, manteniendo la expresión cansada sobre su rostro, escuchó el sonido de un fuerte grito que alentó sus sentidos y lo obligó a levantarse…a creer. Alzó su vista hacia el balcón de donde provenía el sonido, observando con dedicación al pequeño niño de su edad, de escasos doce años. Con cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo tono cobrizo. Sintió que había despertado de una temible pesadilla.

Sion se convirtió en su _ventana abierta_ que dejo pasar una radiante luz, sólo para él.

Pero no todo es eterno, fue por una sola noche. Lo suficiente para formar un fuerte lazo con aquel niño de sonrisa sincera.

Pasaron cuatro largos años para poder estar otra vez junto a él. Después de tanto tiempo, fue su turno de salvarlo y protegerlo en un nuevo lugar. Quiso pensar que No.6 había quedado por un momento atrás, que el Distrito Oeste era ahora su hogar. Al menos por un segundo deseó imaginarlo. No obstante, tantas cosas habían pasado, tantos cambios y nuevos sentimientos. Sobre todo, sus sentimientos.

Tocó sus labios ligeramente con la punta de sus dedos, trayendo consigo aquel gesto con el que Sion había tratado de engañarlo. Era un pésimo mentiroso.

_¿Un beso de buenas noches?_

A él le había sabido tan amargo cómo al mismo Sion.

Y no era por el ligero sabor de sus labios, sino por aquel sentimiento de separación, con el que iba impregnado.

La sola idea de estar separado del peliblanco, de aquel muchacho que había _desequilibrado_ las fuertes barreras (que con esfuerzo se encargó de levantar ante todos), le causaba una opresión en el pecho. No quería ser consciente de lo que un simple toque le había provocado. Sobre todo, por ese nuevo sentimiento que el de iris carmesí, había despertado en lo profundo de su corazón. De uno en que pensaba, no había espacio para ese tipo de afectos.

Hasta Inukashi (la cuidadora de perros) se percató de aquel sentimiento que cada vez crecía dentro de él. La castaña de andrajosas vestimentas le advirtió de lo blando que se estaba volviendo. A su pesar, tenía que admitir que tenía razón. Sion se estaba convirtiendo en lo más preciado que pudo poseer. El simple hecho de imaginarlo lejos de él, era como si le cerraran aquella _ventana_ que se le abrió durante la tormenta. Esos pensamientos lo adentraban a otra constante cuestión que retumbaba dentro de él.

¿En verdad dejaría que aquella joven llamada Safu, se lo arrebatara?

No tenía nada en contra de la castaña, de hecho ni siquiera la conocía personalmente. Se hacía el desinteresado mencionándola a cada momento, pero no era así. Una punzada de celos, también iba creciendo dentro de él. Emociones como esas, jamás esperó experimentar. No permitiría que esa muchacha lo arrebatara de su lado, aunque se tratara de su mejor amiga.

Negó ligeramente moviendo un poco sus cabellos.

El delgado hilo que representaban sus pensamientos, fue roto por el sonido armónico de una voz que lo desconcertaba. Ahí, frente a él, observándolo con aquellos ojos carmesí, se encontraba Sion, que seguramente iba por él al tardarse demasiado en regresar. El cielo ya estaba oscuro y mostraba algunas estrellas.

— ¿En qué tanto piensas, Nezumi? —preguntó el peliblanco, levantando su mano—. Apresúrate, ya esta anocheciendo —dijo por último, mientras daba media vuelta para comenzar a caminar.

Nezumi asintió levemente, se levanto de su anterior lugar, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, lo siguió lentamente. Llegando al lado del ex-habitante de No.6, lo observó de reojo, contemplando la sonrisa que se posaba en el rostro de su _amigo_, como si el simple hecho de estar juntos fuera suficiente.

¿Para que mentir? él mismo lo pensaba.

_"Pase lo que pase, incluso si estamos muertos, voy a estar a tu lado"._

Resonó la voz de Sion dentro de su cabeza, logrando que la frase aumentara su anterior sonrisa, aunque no quiso ser tan evidente ante los ojos carmesí que lo miraban.

— ¿Y ahora de que te ríes? —cuestionó curioso el de cabellos cortos.

Nezumi sólo se encogió entre su bufanda.

—De nada en especial —mintió dando su respuesta.

Sion suspiró resignado al saber que no le sacaría ni una palabra más a su compañero.

Viéndolo de esa manera, el_ ratón_ llegó a una firme conclusión.

No lo podría dejar ir, menos cuando se había colado tan dentro de su corazón. Era la única persona que valía para él.

Sion era su _ventana abierta_ y jamás permitiría que la cerraran frente a sus ojos.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Yo aquí recorriendo nuevo lares n.n**_

_**La verdad es que me comían las manos por escribir algo de estos dos n.n, simplemente Nezumi y Sion me encantaron desde el primer capítulo que vi. Y es que No.6 es una de las historias que tiene lo que a mí me gusta; misterio, una atrayente trama, un buen estilo de dibujo y un ligero toque de Shonen-ai, que le da un buen sabor de boca XD**_

_**Así que no me pude resistir a escribir algo de esta parejita n.n y espero que a ustedes les haya gustado n.n**_

_**Bien, creo que por ahora es todo**_

_**Me voy, pero que tal por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
